The known locking hook is mainly used a hook body for hanging a heavy object. In order to prevent the object from being slidably released, a locking body is pivoted at part of the hook body pivotably. In order to make sure the lock body not pivots randomly, a safety switch is designed by some users for controlling the lock body to be pulled in specific conditions.
Please reference to Taiwan publication patent no. TW201414663, it disclosed a locking hook which comprises a hook, a lock and a latch. The lock is movably pivoted to the hook and the lock has a protrusion. The latch sleevedly disposed in a through hole of the hook and has a large diameter part and a small diameter part. By controlling the position of the latch, the protrusion of the lock can pass or not pass through the small diameter part such that when the lock is actuated, the lock is limited and prevented from random pivoting, thereby ensuring the safety of mounting an object on the locking hook or removing the object therefrom. In addition, the hook has a hollow area with one side formed with a grip part which is convenient for a user to hold to exert force to push the latch and prevent his/her hands from being hurt by the hung heavy object.
However, the structure as above mentioned has many elements so that it is hard to assemble and disassemble and the elements may be lost while replacing.
In addition, please reference to Taiwan patent no. TWM486704, it disclosed a safe hook which comprises a main hook, a switch, a latch and a positioning pin. The switch and the end of the catch of each pivoting the main hook, the positioning pins connecting the switch to the lock so that the lock can be open at a position between a closed position and pivot swing. The main hook, the switch and the catch each have an insulating sheath, ensure safety during use of the hook, the hook effectively reduced due to accidentally electrocuted on the human body harm.
The above mentioned structure is assembled by the positioning pin, but it is hard to assembled and disassembled. Also, the operation of reset must exert a force by a user. If the user uses one hand to carry object(s) or one had of the user is not free, it is not easy to open the safe hook to be released. It is inconvenient to use.
The above mentioned ink has the neutral characteristics in the ink itself. It is only used while writing and not used for painting. If the writings or drawings have been written with inks or painted with colors, the above mentioned pen is not capable for be used for waterproof.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “elastic press-lock structure” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.